Joie Yeux N'Ane Y Verre Cerf Mimi L'a Fait!
by Mac DyE
Summary: [OS] Une nouvelle année s'est écoulée... Faisons un récap! Happy Birthday ma Mimi! ...Xover SGASG1...


_**Titre :** L'Année de Mimi (Joyeux Anniversaire ma Mimi!)_

_**Disclaimer :** la seule chose que je veux toucher avec cette fic, c'est le coeur de ma Mimi! ;)_

_**Personnages :** SGA, SG1 et les 4 folasses!_

_**Résumé :** Une année vient de s'écouler chez notre Mimi! Faisons le recap'!! Xover Atlantis-SG1_

_**Note pour Mimi : **Tu es un peu loin de moi, alors pour les cadeaux, (_**TT**_) peux pas! J'espère que ma carte te plaira (niark, si tu l'as pas déjà reçue ça devrait pas tarder!) et mon histoire aussi. J'espère que vous pourrez venir à la fin du mois! Histoire qu'on se fasses des coquillages! ptdr XD_

**

* * *

**

**ooO Un an plus tôt (_non, pas Pluto…_) Ooo**

C'était un jour comme les autres. Emily attendait gentiment le bus qui l'emmènerait au SGC.

Elle travaillait comme scientifique au complexe de Cheyenne Mountain. Un travail sympathique, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir bouger un peu. Traverser la porte, explorer d'autres endroits…

Et puis elle s'ennuyait. A part son chat et le grand patron du SGC, elle ne parlait à personne, et personne ne lui parlait. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Le bus arriva et elle prit sa valise. A bord, pas de place. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, elle fait partie des dernières sur la ligne.

Elle avance et manque de tomber. Un bras la rattrape au vol.

- Faites attention mademoiselle.

- M…Merci.

Emily se tourne. L'homme qui l'a rattrapé est charmant. Un binoclard. Elle l'a déjà vu quelque part, mais où…

- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Il se lève, attrape sa valise et la met en haut, puis lui indique le siège à coté de lui.

- Asseyez-vous, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

- Merci, vous êtes gentil.

Elle s'assoit et se dit que peut-être qu'elle se trompait après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas invisible pour tout le monde…

Il s'assoit et lui tend la main.

- Daniel Jackson.

- Emily Bruneton.

- Française?

- Oui, d'origine, mais j'ai toujours vécu aux Etats-Unis.

Elle lui serre la main.

Puis une ampoule s'allume dans son cerveau.

-Vous êtes l'égyptologue de SG1, n'est-ce pas?

- Exact.

- Je savais bien que votre tête ne m'était pas inconnue.

Il rit.

- Merci… Et vous, vous faites quoi au SGC? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vue aux laboratoires mais…

- C'est bien ça, je suis scientifique. Docteur en chimie biomoléculaire avancée.

- Ah quand même… Vous pourriez vous entendre avec Sam.

- Sam?

- Samantha Carter.

- Ah…

Il rit encore. Une voix s'élève de devant nous.

- Dites-donc Jackson, vous ne pourriez pas faire moi de bruit?

- Désolé McKay, j'oubliais que vous étiez en train de ronfler…

Le dit McKay se retourne et fusille Daniel du regard.

- Je ne ronfle pas, je travaille.

- Oui, d'accord, d'accord.

Le râleur se rassoit.

- Vivement son retour sur Atlantis à lui, chuchote Jackson.

- Pourquoi?

- Il est extrêmement intelligent, mais il a tendance à prendre les gens pour des imbéciles, et il est très arrogant.

- Que fait-il ici?

- Après une mauvaise blessure, il est venu sur Terre pour sa convalescence. Mais à ce qu'il parait, il a passé son temps à pianoter sur son pc au lieu de se reposer.

Emily sourit. Elle aurait eu tendance à faire la même chose, alors…

Le bus arrive au SGC. Daniel attends que ceux du fond soient sortis, puis il se lève, descends sa valise et celle d'Emily, et lui dit :

- Allez-y, je vous la porte…

- Mais…

- Allez, hop, dépêchez, et pas de mais!

Elle sourit et s'engage dans l'allée lorsqu'on lui passe devant avec brutalité.

- Oh!

L'homme se retourne.

- Pardon miss, mais je suis pressé.

McKay.

Sans plus de politesse il se tourne et sort du bus.

Emily grogne. S'ils sont tous comme ça sur Atlantis, elle a bien fait de rester sur Terre.

**ooO Dix mois plus tôt (_non-non, toujours pas le chien…_) Ooo**

Emily soupire bruyamment.

En retard. Il est encore et toujours en retard.

Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle sort avec Daniel, mais ce type à vraiment un problème avec la ponctualité.

Il arrive enfin. Elle tape du pied.

- Une demi-heure cette fois!

- Pardon, excuse-moi…

Il la prend dans ses bras et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Mais il y avait du monde.

- Quel monde?

- Et bien, pour l'anniversaire du Docteur Weir, on va faire une fête ici. Dans deux jours. Pas mal de personnes d'Atlantis seront là…

Il resta silencieux.

- Mais?

- Mais McKay a fait une connerie.

Emily pouffa.

- Encore?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bidouillé, mais du coup Elizabeth arrive demain.

- Vous êtes donc obligés d'avancer la fête?

- Ouais… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte.

Elle lui déposa un petit bisou dans le cou.

- Allez, viens, on va diner.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, tout était prêt.

Lorsque le docteur Weir arriva, des cotillons sautèrent de partout.

"Joyeux anniversaiiiiire!!"

Dans la grande salle, la fete battait son plein.

Le portable de Daniel sonna. Son visage se fit pale.

- Je dois y aller…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Une amie a eu un accident. Elle est à l'hôpital. Je…

- Vas-y.

- Merci.

Il embrasse Emily et s'en va vite.

Deux heures après, elle est toujours seule dans la fête.

Ses yeux ont croisés des yeux bleus. Elle a l'impression de se perdre dedans.

Rodney McKay.

**ooO Huit mois plus tôt (_ok, je ferais plus la blague débile…_) Ooo**

- Mais enfin, pourquoi?

Daniel est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Devant lui, Emily essaye de garder son calme. Sa décision est prise, et elle ne reviendra pas dessus.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi? T'es gonflé.

Il tape du poing sur la table.

- Je suis gonflé? Moi? Qui vient de débouler dans mon appartement en me disant que c'était fini?

- Tu va me reprocher d'être franche maintenant?

Il retient sa colère et arrive à articuler:

- Pourquoi?

- Vala.

Ses yeux sont maintenant exorbités.

- Va…La? Tu te fous de moi? J'étais sous l'emprise de…

- Pardon? J'ai demandé à Caroline, tu n'étais plus shooté!

Le silence revient. Il soupire.

- OK… Ecoute, j'avoue, j'ai fait une gaffe, mais… Je t'aime!

- Mais moi je ne t'aime plus. Tu n'es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Je suis désolée.

Ce coup-ci, il pleure. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il se calme et dit :

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, hein?

- Non.

Il se détache d'elle et sourit.

- Ok. Dis-moi tout.

- Je pars travailler sur Atlantis.

**ooO Sept mois plus tôt (_qui a dit le chien de Mickey?_ O.o) Ooo**

Bientôt deux semaines qu'elle est sur Atlantis.

Emily est heureuse. Elle a intégré l'équipe SG2. Le chef d'équipe, le major Lorne, lui plait bien. Il serait idéal pour oublier Daniel… Oups, changer d'idée, vite!

Dans le mess, elle s'assoit avec son plateau, commence à manger, quand un groupe de comiques débarquent.

John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex.

Pourquoi comiques? Parce qu'ils sont tout le temps en train de faire les imbéciles!

Emily prends son verre, boit une gorgée, lève les yeux… Pour tomber dans le bleu de ceux de Rodney!

Elle failli cracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche, mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moyen de faire connaissance.

Elle vit la lueur amusée dans les yeux du scientifique.

- Docteur Bruneton… ça vous dirait de venir avec moi boire un café?

- Euh… Je… Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais un endroit très sympa…

Le soir, après le repas, elle s'était rendue au mess. Rodney l'attendait.

Ils avaient pris les tasses de café, et McKay l'avait emmené sur un balcon où se trouvait un banc.

- C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup.

- Pour une fois que je peux prendre mon café avec quelqu'un de pas casse-pieds…

- Merci…

- Vous savez quoi? Je crois qu'on devrait se parler plus souvent…

- …

- Commençons par venir ici pour boire notre café… D'accord?

- …OK…

**ooO Quatre mois plus tôt (_…note : penser à arreter Disney…_) Ooo**

Comme tous les soirs, Emily venait boire son café avec Rodney.

Mais quand elle arriva…

- Sheppard, fichez-moi la paix avec ça!

Elle n'entra pas tout de suite sur le balcon, se demandant si elle genait ou pas, écoutant…

- Allons, Rodney, avouez que vous avez le béguin!

- …

- Et puis vous êtes tout le temps avec elle!

- Nos relations sont strictement amicales!

- Arrêtez un peu, ça ne vous ferais pas de mal d'avoir une petite amie!

Emily sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle et Rodney? Oh, mon Dieu…Elle savait que les yeux du scientifique la mettaient dans d'étranges états, et que ses formes un peu rebondies la rendaient toute chose, mais tout de même…

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, faites votre tête de mule, mais si quelqu'un vous la pique, ne venez pas vous plaindre!

- Sheppard, vous êtes agaçant à la fin!

Le colonel sortit du balcon, ne voyant même pas Emily.

Celle-ci se décida à venir. Quand Rodney la vit, il sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Mais il s'aperçu qu'elle tremblait un peu.

- Emily? Ça va?

- … aime…

- De quoi? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites… Vous êtes sure que ça va?

- Rodney…

- Oui?

- Je vous aime.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut des plus stressants pour Emily. Tête baissée, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras.

Elle ne tremblait plus.

Elle redressa la tête. Il l'embrassa.

- Moi aussi… Je vous aime.

**ooO Deux mois plus tôt (_no comment (Syla sort d'ici, je t'ai vu avec ta blague débile!)_ XD) Ooo**

- …_Je pense que ce serait bien de se marier…_

Emily en fit tomber son plateau par terre.

Debout dans le mess, elle attendait Rodney qui était en train de se servir, lorsque…

- Non, vraiment, Liz nous prend pour des gamins! Il faut lui prouver qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas qu'une amourette! Je pense que ce serait bien de se marier…

Le plateau s'est éclaté au sol.

Tout le monde les regarde.

McKay se fige et lui demande:

- Tu n'es pas d'accord?

Si elle est d'accord? Mais pourquoi fait-il si chaud ici? Pourquoi il fait tout noir?

- Emy? Merde, Carson, rappliquez, elle s'est évanouie!

**ooO Aujourd'hui (_et toc! Pas de jeu de mot moisi pour ce paragraphe là_ :P ) Ooo**

- Joyeux anniversaire!

- Merci Rodney…

- J'ai eu une bonne idée hein? On va se marier le jour de ton anniversaire!

- Oui…

Il l'embrasse tendrement.

- On y va?

- Oui. Ils doivent attendre.

Dans la salle de la porte, tout le monde est assis, attendant le couple.

Rodney porte un complet veston bleu sombre avec une fleur blanche à la poche. Emily porte une magnifique robe blanche avec des motifs d'inspiration celte mauve.

Dans le fond de la salle, elle fait un signe à ses amies, les militaires MD et Steph, et la scientifique Chris.

- Tu es superbe, murmure Teyla à la future madame McKay.

- Merci.

Ils se positionnent devant le "prêtre" improvisé…Daniel Jackson..., qui lui-même a épousé Vala la semaine précédente.

Emily a choisi Chris comme témoin, et Rodney a préféré Carson. Du coup, John fait la tête. Enfin pas trop longtemps, car il sait que le prochain, c'est lui. Il demandera Stéphanie en mariage ce soir. En même temps que Ronon, qui, lui, demandera la main de Christelle.

A la fin de la cérémonie, la française jette son bouquet. C'est Radek qui l'a reçu. Rodney fait un clin d'œil à MD, qui rougit et prends le tchèque dans ses bras.

Puis, après avoir reçu une communication radio, le doc écossais murmure quelque chose à Emy.

Toute heureuse, elle annonce à l'assemblée:

- Je suis enceinte!

Rodney devient rouge, et…

BOUUUM!

- Carson, Rodney s'est évanoui!

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que ça t'as plu! Gros bisous!_

**L'auteuse raconte sa vie - _édition spéciale : pourquoi cette fic n'a pas été publiée ce matin..._:** la MD, comme tout les soirs, pétait un plombs, mais cette fois avec Syla. Du coup, elle s'est couchée à presque 4h du mat'. Reveil à 11h, dur-dur.

Cerise sur le gateau "j'ai invité Alex et Lu à manger" me dit le cheri... "Tu me dit ça que maintenant???? **O.o**..."

En plus, la migraine commence à pointer son nez...

Autre surprise de la journée: "Y'a Matt et Cécile qui arrivent à 14h..." ...MD **O.o** "tu fous 'ma gueule?"

Resultat des courses, la migraine ne m'a pas lachée! En plus, arrivage de ma mum, avec mes sisters et la tantine... Bref, pas eu letemps de taper mes lignes ou même de zieuter mes mails. Une fois tout le monde parti, la MD, pouf, dodo **-.- _zzZ_**

Du coup, couchée à 20h, levé à 12h30... **XD** "meeeeeerde, le cadeau de Mimiiiiiiiiiiii!". Resultat des courses, j'y ai passé la journée (**TT**..._sniff_) mais j'ai réussi! (j'suis même pas allé bosser, roolala...)

Bisous à mes folasses! **8D**


End file.
